1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy brick, more particularly one, which is formed of relatively soft substance on the edges and the front ends to be safe to use and easy to hold and not produce loud noise when it hits other objects or other toy bricks of the kind.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toy bricks are very popular toys for small children because virtually infinite variety of combinations can be built from toy bricks, helping children develop their imagination and creativity, while common toy bricks are affordable.
A kind of toy brick set includes toy bricks, each of which has an insertion portion on one side, and connecting holes on other sides, so that the toy bricks can be built into various firm combinations by means of inserting insertion portions into connecting holes of other ones. However, there will be difference between the real size of an insertion portion of a toy brick and the design, and between the real size of a connecting hole and the design due to shrinkage of the materials in manufacturing, which might cause connection between toy bricks to become either too difficult or too loose.
Most toy bricks are made of wood or plastics that are very hard. A toy brick is likely to have small sharp residuals of materials on the edges when it is just taken out a mold thereof, in which it is formed by means of injection molding; these small sharp residuals of materials on the edges have to be thoroughly removed, otherwise they are prone to make people feel painful, and even get injured, if people accidentally step on or rub against the toy brick. Even though small sharp residuals of materials on edges of a toy brick have been removed, the toy brick is still likely to make people feel painful when people accidentally step on or rub against it if it is very hard.
Most toy bricks are made in single part, and in turns, they are single color, and look very monotonous and lack attractiveness.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a toy brick, which includes a plastic main body, and a soft and elastic subsidiary part, which can be joined to the main body easily and securely; some portions of the soft and elastic subsidiary part are adhered to the comers of the main part. An insertion portion of the soft and elastic subsidiary part is used for connection with a second toy brick of the kind therefore toy bricks of the present invention can be relatively firmly connected to each other.
Toy bricks of this kind will not produce loud or annoying noise when hitting each other or the floor under the game of construction, and are less likely to cause people to get injured or feel painful if people step on or rub against the bricks accidentally because the subsidiary parts thereof are made of soft and elastic materials.
It is another object of the present invention to make the main body and the subsidiary part of the toy brick different colors so that the toy brick is more attractive.